


Wooden Heart

by Goten_Son_Ten



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas Story, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten
Summary: This is a Nutcracker AU.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Jack's Secret Santa 2020





	Wooden Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesoundwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoundwaves/gifts).



This is a gift to Bluesoundwaves as a part of the Pompous Pep Discord Secret Santa! Hope you like! :)

* * *

* * *

Once upon a time there was an old toymaker. He spent hours and hours making his lovely creations. Ever since he was a child, his dexterous hands molded wood to make incredible figures, complexity growing with age. He had a calling, which he met with open arms. And all the man’s life was spent making wooden toys for all the good children of the little town he lived in. 

One day, friends of the old toymaker asked for a favor. To make their child the greatest toy of them all. 

These were special friends, you see. Folks who had been friends of the family for generations. And while the old toymaker had no children of his own, had always felt those two were like his in a way. And their child? Certainly like a grandchild to him. 

And thus he did not hesitate to take on the task. He carved like he had never carved before. Smoothing and shaping the finest wood he had been saving for that special occasion. Painting intricate details that would rival even the best of painters of history. 

One night, after many deep cycles of a great deal of effort, it was finally done! And the toymaker held up his greatest creation with pride swelling in his old heart. 

………………………………..

The halls of a ballroom bristled with activity. Laughs and smiled echoed through the halls as guests of many ages laughed merrily. 

Large doors opened as the room quieted to a hush. All eyes on the lone figure standing by the archway wrapped in an elegant blue cloak that hid nearly all his features.

But there was no fear or suspicion in the air. Quite the contrary.

Everyone knew of the old toymaker and his signature purple cloak. Revered for his wonderful creations, even if the old man had an… odd personality of sorts.

Excitement clung in the air as the old toymaker entered the room, a wrapped box hidden under his cape with great care. 

All around him were whispers of the other children who tried to sneak a peek from underneath the long cloak, for every child knew the gifts the old man brought were always incredibly wonderful! And they could not wait to see what he had brought this time, many envious children wishing it was their birthday instead.

The toymaker’s old family friends gestured for him to approach the table, everyone else stepping aside to let the legendary man through.

He bowed to the birthday child, graceful even in his old age, pulling out a box with a flourish, as young eyes sparkled with anticipation and glee. 

Small hands grasped the box, gazing in amazement at the stunning shiny magenta wrapping paper. Sparkles filled the young child’s eyes as the small hand began ripping through the paper and opening the box;

To find the most wonderful wooden toy nutcracker ever built.  
  


Black horns curved upwards, blue skin and a fangy grin full of two sharp teeth. Bright red eyes that spoke of power and a face that spoke of finesse. A vampire. 

The child loved vampires!

Under the black boots were the expected carved initials; CW. But there was also another name etched there as well. 

Plasmius. 

And the child knew this was the name of the wonderful toy. Wrapping arms around the beautiful nutcracker with uncontained joy as many envious eyes watched in jealousy. It was indeed the greatest gift ever made.

…………………………………………..

Where the child went, the nutcracker went. No one was ever allowed to touch the child’s treasure save for one other child. The two children and their dearest nutcracker enjoying many wonderful adventures together. And the proud nutcracker watched their child grow older, a young teen, with a wit and fiery will that was matched by no other. His teen’s friend, while not considered too intelligent, was still very loyal, and had the greatest heart. Many other toys had come and gone through the passage of time, but this nutcracker was special. Always having a special place in the teen’s heart.

All was perfect.

……………………………...

  
But, alas, lasted forever.

It had started as a day like any other. 

A young cousin had visited the house. She had always been jealous of the teen and the wonderful nutcracker. 

And if she couldn’t have it, no one could.

With vile in her heart and a devious grin, she stole the nutcracker, taking the toy and tossing it to the neighbors yard.

Where a dog played with the nutcracker. Not gentle at all.

By the time it had been discovered that the special nutcracker had been missing, it had been too late. 

The damage had been done.

One could hardly recognize the delicately handsome carved wooden face amidst all of the teeth marks. A small bit torn from the side of the face and a loose arm. 

The teen was devastated.

Sadly, the old toymaker had been lost to time a long time ago. 

The teen tried to fix the nutcracker, but to no avail.

The two friends were deeply saddened by the unfixable damage of their long-time toy. They cast the toy aside on a shelf, afraid that more harm would come should they continue handling it.

And there the nutcracker, who had once brought great joy and happiness, sat untouched on a high shelf. Saddened and alone.

…………………………..

In time, things began to change further. The room, once decorated with childhood delights, was now decorated with posters and things that mid to older teenages usually desire. Scattered among surfaces were no longer little toys, but now parts of many different electronic devices and science materials. 

And all Plasmius could do was sit there. Watch as his teen played with some strange mechanical things.

Oh, how he wished he were not on that high, lonely shelf. 

But, he would soon learn, one must be very careful with their wishes.

……………………...

One day, a day like any other day, the teen’s mother was in the room with a box. Gathering old toys to put into what was called ‘the attic’. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But

She was looking right at him!

He was not just some old toy!

Where was his teen?

The poor old nutcracker could only watch in despair as the mother took one look at him, grimacing in disgust, and threw him in the box. 

And like that, his word went dark.

For a long time.

……………………………………..

It was dusty. Odd odors clung around and darkness surrounded all he could see. The poor nutcracker still forgotten inside the box. His teen had not looked for him. 

Did his teen even know where he was?

Did it matter?

  
The sound of footsteps approached and he dared hope again. Among the rustling, finally, light poured through the opened box. His wooden heart bloomed when his teen picked him up. Looking at him with a gentle smile that reminded him of the old days and he felt like all was going to be good in the world.

“Wow! I remember that nutcracker!” Said his teen’s friend, who had grown quite taller now. Booming voice echoing through the room. “So sad that it's broken…”

“Yeah…” His teen whispered, a note of sadness. “I will miss him.”

Wait, miss? He was right here!

The world spun and he landed with a hard thump against a rather uncomfortable and bumpy surface. Walls all around him. 

A box. A white cardboard box.

But, white cardboard boxes meant-

No.

NO!

His teen wouldn’t… she would never-

An old racket fell on him, almost burying him from view!

Wait!

This had to be some mistake! He was in the wrong box!! Maddie would never, in a million years, toss him away like some old toy!

He yelled and screamed deep within his mind, mouth unmoving. Body unmoving. Pleading and crying for help. 

‘It's a mistake. It’s a mistake. It’s a mistake.’

He kept repeating his thoughts over and over.

A box flap closed.

Could she not see him?

“Wait!”

Jack, his teen friend’s voice drowned him in relief, as he watched that hand come into the box. His salvation.

Fingers brushed against his old worn wood, but the hand clasped on something else.

“Can’t throw this away!”

No, no no! It was supposed to be him!

‘It's a mistake. It’s a mistake. It’s a mistake.’

The mantra continued as all went dark. A darkness that not only consumed his surroundings, but seeped into his very soul. 

……………………….

He was all alone.

Cold.

Suffocating.

How long had he laid there, alone in the darkness? Abandoned and forsaken by those who were supposed to care?

Shuffling sounds somewhere near caught his attention, and the box opened. His little wooden heart, shrunken by loneliness, started beating once again as light poured on him.

She came back! She came back!

He knew she would!

Wait

The woman staring down at him was not Maddie. Nor anyone he recognized at all.

Rough hands grabbed him without care, turning him around and inspecting him with an unimpressed frown.

And proceeded to throw him in the trash can. 

Had this been what he was reduced to? Something not even worth the light of day? All because of an accident that marred his delicately detailed face? 

“Wait!”

A male older gentleman called, pulling him out of the trash can and inspecting him. “This may be worth something. It's old and damaged, but you can tell even by the fading paint that it used to look good. Maybe we can get a few bucks out of him.”

A… few bucks…

Was that all he was worth?

……………………………………………..

Another shelf. 

This time, he was not alone. 

Many other old and new toys lined the shelves. And many people came into the building to look. 

Many toys came and went. But not him.

One look at him and people recoiled in disgust as he just sat there. A thing to be scrutinized but never to be accepted and taken by another. 

………………………………….

A box. 

He was in a box again.

It was… just as well.

Enough time had passed and no one wanted him. So he was now in what they called ‘a discount box’ along with other unwanted toys. 

In one week, if no one purchased him, he would go to the trash can once again. 

Permanently. 

………………………………….

A young boy with black hair and a curious gaze picked him up, inspecting him with mild interest. Nothing quite out of the ordinary as that boy had been looking through all the toys in the bin.

“Oh my god!” The boy turned him over with excitement in his eyes as he looked at him. 

At him!

“This is incredible!”

Was he really talking about him? Could he dare hope?

“This is a Clockwork original!!!”

…oh.

Of course. 

All he would ever be worth is some collectors prize. Apparently enough time had passed that he was now a collectors item. Lovely.

“This will cost a fortune online!”

Now all he would ever be wanted was for the money he was worth. 

Will he ever be loved again for who he was? 

“Ahhh!”

The boy that held him was now being held by another, much bigger boy. 

“Whatcha got there, poindexter?” The larger boy jeered.

“N-nothing!! The boy stammered out in fear.

“Oh, yeah? Let me see that.”

“Noo! Please!”

Rough hands snatched him away from the first boy. Jostling him around as the larger blond boy inspected him.

“What’s this piece of junk?”

Uncouth barbaric cretin. 

Then, the devious blue eyes of the bully turned to the smaller boy, a malicious smirk curving those hateful lips. As the young boy flailed pleadingly. “N-no please! Don’t”

*Crack!*

And the nutcracker’s whole world spun as he clanked to the ground watching helplessly as his bottom half fell a bit aways from him. 

Now broken in half.

The sound of mocking laughter rang in his wooden ears as he laid helplessly on the cold tile floor amongst the mess of toys. All hopes of ever being loved broken in two. Just like his body.

………………………………………..

He had thought he was broken before. But now he was truly beyond hope. 

A day passed as he watched his lower half in a daze. Knowing that any time now, would be the end. There was no way anyone would love him now. 

Soon. Soon he would be found and dumped, just like the trash he truly was..

Then, surprisingly gentle hands picked his upper half. Sky blue eyes looking at him curiously as he was slowly turned around. 

A gentle finger slowly slid through the worn out details, and his small wooden heart took a small, almost imperceptible beat.

“Oh! I see you found some garbage. Pass it here lad and I will toss it in the trash.”

The young boy looked up with a surprise expression at the shopkeeper. “W-what? Oh. Actually.” Those beautiful soft eyes returned to him, a fond smile he had not seen in ages made his wooden heart constrict painfully. “He’s actually quite beautiful.”

His world froze, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. 

The shopkeeper just raised a curious brow, picking up his other half. “Well kid. If you really want it, it's yours for free.”

The boy smiled at the man happily as he took the other half. “Thanks!”

………………………..

The boy handled him with such care as he was carried out the store. Light touched him in a way it had not for soo long. The brightness almost blinded his tired dull red eyes.

“Hey Danny!” A female voice called out.

Danny… his name was Danny.

No.

Danny sounded so far below this wonderful creature. This boy who could see details other’s missed. Whose eyes held more than what his young exterior could ever show. 

Daniel.

Daniel was a better fit for someone such as he. 

“What's… that?” The girl voiced with disdain. Plasmius was beginning to dislike her.

He watched Danny shake his head, a fond smile towards the girl that he did not like one bit. 

“Can’t you see? It’s a nutcracker.”

The amethyst eyed girl looked at him curiously. “Kinda? I mean, it's really broken…”

“Nah!”

The girl looked back up at the boy in shock. Plasmius’ tiny wooden heart taking a few beats as his dull read eyes stared up with painful hope.

“He just needs a little love and TLC.”

This… was this possible?

Could someone lov-

“What’s that inscription?” The girl asked curiously.

Right. His worth was etched right under his feet.

The boy looked at his bottom half, and his heart sunk. “Hard to tell. It's ‘CW’.”

“CW? What does that mean?”

How uncultured was this girl? Everybody knew about-

“No idea. Maybe the one who he belonged to before?”

Those words spoken by the boy made his small wooden heart swell.

This boy. This kind creature did not know who Clockwork was? Did not know how much he was worth and still wanted to fix him up?

Could he dare hope that someone would love him for himself, and not his worth?

No. 

It was too early to tell. 

He would not give himself false hope only to be let down once again.

The boy will soon tire of him anyway.

……………………………………………………………..

“There!”

Bright sky blue eyes flashed at him joyously. The same wonderful blue eyes that watched him intently as gentle hands helped fix him. Paint him, fill in the scratches and holes. 

Put his two halves together once more.

“What ya think? More dashing then ever if I do say so myself~”

And for the first time in forever, Plasmius saw his appearance and his wooden heart swelled with joy and pride.

He was like new!

This boy, Daniel, had done an incredible job! Meticulous and careful work that would have made old man Clockwork himself proud!

It was by no means the same. Daniel had taken a few liberties with his design. But it was glorious nonetheless!

………………………………………..

He now sat on the desk the boy would do his work on. The boy would often look at the lovely nutcracker and smile. Especially when he was frustrated or needed inspiration. 

All was perfect.

But

This time, Plasmius was not who he used to be. Before the heartbreak. Before being cast aside as a useless thing.

For darkness now swirled deep within his wooden heart and he watched with red eyes that gazed angrily at every other toy in the room.

He would never be replaced. Never again would he be abandoned like trash.

He would not allow it.

So, slowly… so very slowly, other toys or things Danny fancied would mysteriously… disappear. 

“Mom! Have you seen my rocketship?” He would ask.

“No honey. You really need to be more careful with you’re things, dear.” The mother would reply.

Hower, this time, he saw her. 

And recognized her immediately as time itself seemed to hold its breath. 

Madeline!

A multitude of emotions swirled in that wooden heart, including powerful emotions that he could no longer deny.

Hate.

Anger filled his being and the darkness that had been growing in isolation filled the wooden heart to the brim, red eyes flashing.

She would pay for everything she put him through. For taking his heart and casting it aside like trash, forgetting him to the insufferable silence and isolation for years.

……………………………………………..

The nutcracker was cunning. Cunning and patient. Bidding his time and observing closely.

If this was to be done right, it would take time.

And time he had.

………………………………………………

It was not difficult to develop his evil plot. After all, Madeline and Jack had always been especially argumentative during the holidays. And it had appeared that the years had only increased their strife and conflict.

Perfect.

At the start of december, he put his plan into motion. 

Sometimes, an item of value belonging to one of the two parents would mysteriously go missing, or would ‘break’ when the other parent was not around. 

All leading to conclusions that further increased Madeline and Jack's fights. Which unfortunately led to an unintended consequence.

Daniel spent more time away from his room, and spent more time in that obnoxious goth girl's house. 

That will not do. That will not do at all.

So little by little, he introduced conflict. Creating little misunderstandings that only increased their arguments. Just as he had done with the parents. 

And now Daniel no longer spent time at the girls house.

………………………..

The peak of the parents' argument happened on the morning of Christmas eve. Daniel had gone out for a walk, unable to handle the constant arguing and things being thrown about in the house that had become a warzone.

And the nutcracker, once an innocent soul turned bad, enacted his most dastardly plan yet.

……………………….

Danny returned to his room to find utter devastation. 

Everything in his room was total chaos. His posters torn. His toys thrown about and broken. His computer screen cracked.

All damaged. 

The shocked teen gazed hopelessly at all his broken things. The sound of ear splitting arguments in the background all but drowned out by the despair that was clinging to his heart. 

How could his parents do this??

His eyes moistened as he gazed around his room, then he gasped in shock.

His nutcracker had survived the wreckage!

Dropping to his knees, he picked up and hugged the one thing that had survived his parent’s wrath. Holding the toy he had put so much effort and time in tightly to his chest protectively. As tears ran down his cheeks. 

……………………...

The sun had set, and stars twinkled in the night sky on that same Christmas eve. And the nutcracker was alone with his teen. Nothing stood between them. Plasmius was the only toy Daniel had left and was no longer in any danger of being replaced. 

There was also no one left who would take precious time spent together. The goth girl no longer bothered them. The parents were too busy arguing. Daniel was all his, keeping to his room and holding him tight.

But…

It was all wrong.

Daniel’s tears continued to fall and a dark cloud had taken residence in that bright heart of his. 

This… this wasn’t what Plasmius wanted. 

He should have been enough for the teen. Daniel needed no one else but him! Didn’t he know that?

But… as the boy slept on the cold hard floor the nutcracker realized that the boy would never be happy with just him.

Daniel needed his friends and family too.

And Plasmius had destroyed that. 

Sad red eyes watched as the teen slept restlessly, a pained expression on that youthful face. And the nutcracker knew that if the boy’s eyes opened, that he would see the same piercing loneliness he knew all too well.

What had he done?

It… it had never been his intention to hurt the one person that meant the world to him. 

Somehow… he had to make this right.

He still had some special magic left from the old toymaker embedded deep within his wooden heart.

……………………………...

Christmas morning shone in the bedroom, waking the teen from his slumber. With a stretch of his tired and stiff joints, the boy yawned-

And froze. 

Something was out of the ordinary. 

Silence. It was silent in the house. 

Cautiously, Danny walked down the stairs. Maybe his parents were still asleep-

He froze as he looked at their christmas tree. 

Presents! Presents everywhere!

And christmas decor with lights while christmas songs played softly. 

“W-what??”

“Danno!”

His father gave him a bone crushing hug, lifting him off of the ground like he weighed nothing. 

“Merry Christmas Danny!” His mother hugged the shocked teen lovingly after his father set him down. 

Sky blue eyes blinked in confusion. “Uuuuhhhh… what’s going… on?”

His parents’ face took on a guilty look. “We’re sorry Danny...” His mother’s gaze fell. “We didn’t realize how much our petty squabbles were hurting you dear until, well…” Her gaze lifted slightly towards the direction of the room. His father wincing too.

Before Danny could say anything, his phone buzzed, and he pulled out his phone to look at a text.

From Sam!

\--I’m sorry too Danny. We have been fighting lately for the stupidest things. Let’s put it behind us and start over?--

Danny’s smile widened and he texted his reply. 

He hugged his parents and almost cried.

All he had ever wanted, was never under the tree. It was this harmony. This calm love for once on Christmas as somehow, there it was. A Christmas miracle. 

………………………………

What Danny did not know, was that his parents believed that he had destroyed his room in frustration from their constant bickering. And what they didn’t know, was that Danny thought it was them who had destroyed his room in one of their fighting fits. Sam had received a text from Danny’s phone, but Danny never sent the text. 

But both were wrong. Very wrong. 

It was indeed a Christmas miracle. One that would last for many years to come. But miracles do not come without a price.

For Plasmius would never be found again. 

  
……………………………………………….

  
A Christmas Secret Santa gift to Bluesounds!

So sorry for the ending, but I had trouble writing a good end and would have taken me far many more days and a ton more writing that I did not have the time before the deadline. Hopefully it's okay, enough? ><

The story escaped me. It was not supposed to be this long, but it just kept growing. Lol. It’s inspired by your Nutcracker prompt. Watched 3 Nutcracker movies for inspiration and this is what I came up with. XD 

I tried a different approach to my usual style, trying to make it feel more storybook like. 

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
